Study Session
by robert3A-SN
Summary: It starts when Annie works in the library late one afternoon; then overhears Jeff moaning her name in the study room with the drapes down. Then she sees what he's doing, and eventually decides how to respond. Final chap up, rated M for smutty behavior.
1. Study Session

Now _this _was the life.

Annie's after-school time in the last three years had often been….well, unstructured was the _nice_ way to put it. But there was still nothing like working on reports in the library after school to relax the soul – especially in Greendale. Annie hadn't needed to relax more than usual after today, yet research was calming no matter what – at least when it was easy.

Fortunately, she finished the outline of an easy 12-page report today. She was running a bit late, nonetheless, but Troy and Abed were likely too wrapped up in their own projects to notice. Still, it was time to head home and actually type up the report, which would leave her about one hour of free time before sleep. That was more post-report free time than she had in weeks, so everything was coming up Annie's way today.

Annie had been wrapped up in her little world all late afternoon, so it took her a while to return to reality. Once she was back, she sorted her library books and prepared to put them back on the shelves. As she finished, however, she took notice of the study room for the first time – and saw that all the shades were down. What's more, the front door window was covered up as well, so Annie couldn't see anything that was going on in there.

Annie's nosy, investigative reporter side was now riled up, hoping no one was messing with the study room. If it was Dean Pelton trying to play around with Jeff's chair or something, she wouldn't have been surprised. As long as it wasn't Chang, the room would probably stay intact. Maybe Pierce had fallen asleep again, but even if he was sleepwalking, he couldn't have covered more than half the windows.

And he wasn't young enough to make that kind of moan, either.

In fact, the only voice that this moan sounded like was…. "Jeff?"

But Abed was the only thing that stopped Annie from finishing her mad run to the door. Or rather, Abed's movie collection. Or rather rather, the movies in which a character stupidly walked in on an embarrassing, traumatizing, barely comical ordeal behind closed doors. Annie really didn't want to deal with any trauma right now – at least in this fashion.

So Annie ignored more suspicious moaning behind this closed door and tried to think rationally, unlike all those movie characters. Jeff was clearly doing something secret, if he locked down the study room and covered the windows. To be different from movie characters, Annie would have to turn back right now, ignore Jeff and realize this was none of her business. Jeff was barely good at opening up as it is, so barging in on him and….whatever he was doing would only make it worse. Perhaps she, him and the group in general would be better served if she just stayed out of something for once.

"Annie…."

Okay, that was now officially the dumbest idea in history.

Yet somehow, Annie still remembered all those movie nights with Abed even now. She still remembered that charging in, without any idea of what was going on, led to embarrassing and logic-defying sight gags. Even though Jeff was calling her name _and _moaning, Annie still willed her powerful brain not to slip into movie ill-logic for once.

In any case, asking for Jeff and knocking on the door would make him stop….whatever he was doing. The only way to see it was to peek inside in some way. But all the shades were down, as Jeff had taken more care to not be seen than to not be heard. Yet in Abed's movies, it was something obvious that tripped up secret operations like Jeff's.

On a hunch, Annie put her hand on the door and soon saw that it wasn't locked after all. Typical Jeff to not go _that _all out on a task like this. But nevertheless, Annie quietly pushed the door open a tiny inch in order to see inside. What's more, she tightly covered up her mouth so that if there was something shocking, she wouldn't alert Jeff by screaming.

This turned out to be the greatest idea in history by a wide margin.

Annie was so fixated in not acting like a brainless movie character, she focused more on _how _to spy on Jeff than on _what _she'd be spying on. Considering the tone and frequency of Jeff's moans, and that he moaned Annie's name at one point, even someone with 80 fewer I.Q. points would have solved the mystery by now. Maybe a deep part of Annie did know and focused more on getting a look before facing the truth.

Yet Annie was now a tiny bit more focused on the sight of Jeff in his chair, masturbating with his back turned.

"Annie…." she heard before her heavy, muffled breathing drowned out all else.

By some miracle, Annie made herself contain her muffled screams of shock. With her hand even more tightly clamped over her mouth, she growled and tried to focus on breathing through her nose. But even her nose breathing was a little loud, so she worked on quieting that down as well. Perhaps if Annie actually started looking at a masturbating Jeff, it would help her adjust and eventually calm her down.

So Annie tried that out and made herself gaze at an exposed Jeff. With him sitting down in his usual chair and with his back turned, she couldn't see all of his….thing. But she did see the side of it – at least the parts not being covered by his pumping hand.

After several seconds, Annie finally heard Jeff more than her own breathing. Soon, she was a bit more used to the sight of Jeff masturbating – if only enough not to make any noise. Yet she kept her mouth covered just in case, which served her well when she heard Jeff moan "Annie…." once again. This time, it really registered that he was pleasuring himself to _her_ – in the study room and next to her usual chair, no less.

Before Annie began to think that through, she saw Jeff stop moving his hand. She then saw him reach for a tube of lubricant on the desk, which she hadn't noticed earlier. Annie's investigating was _really _rusty….although if there was ever a good excuse for it….

Jeff smeared some lube on his right hand and put it back on 'himself,' moving up and down with less speed than before. "Nice and gentle….how very Annie…." the real Annie overheard while Jeff was obviously lost in dream world with a dream Annie. Real Annie barely wanted to know how much more….experimental Jeff's dream Annie was. Well, maybe a little more than barely.

Jeff moaned even deeper as he went slower and teased himself more. Annie could only see the side of his face, but his right eye was clearly closed and unable to see her. He was shut off to the outside world just as Annie was while she was doing work – not _that _kind of work, though.

"Oh….look at me. I need you to look at me, Annie," Jeff called out, as real Annie nearly bit her lip to remember that he was talking to dream Annie. As she got her memory back, she saw Jeff pump a tiny bit faster while saying "Look at me…" a bit softer.

If Jeff was having a dirty fantasy about Annie in his mind, why would he say something less dirty like "Look at me?" Or complement Annie for being nice and gentle earlier, even during this imaginary sex act? Despite not being a full expert on this particular subject, Annie figured these things were dirtier in minds like Jeff's.

Maybe he was already at the point where Annie….released, and Jeff wanted to imagine her face when it happened. But that usually happened at the end, and it didn't look like Jeff was close to being done yet. Perhaps he thought she….released more than once in these things – although he obviously thought about it more than she did.

But if that wasn't it….maybe imaginary Jeff just wanted to look into imaginary Annie's eyes during sex. Real Annie knew that real Jeff loved needling her over her eyes, yet real Jeff was probably more into other body parts during sex. She imagined he'd be more graphic in a fantasy….but if his fantasy involved just looking at her eyes during….the act….what did that say?

"Oh God, you're so fucking beautiful…." That blindsided Annie a bit more than "Look at me."

The f-word still somehow made her blush – although with all _this, _that shouldn't have made her more uncomfortable. But the other word that drew Annie's attention was "beautiful." Jeff could have used more graphic words like gorgeous, sexy, hot, or a few more words that would trigger Britta rants. Yet he used the simpler "beautiful" instead.

Even after years of being attractive, Annie was still taken aback when someone complimented her on her looks. Being called beautiful was a pipe dream back then, and even getting called that now was rare, since boys and men were usually….cruder in complimenting her looks. However, Jeff thought of her that way even in the midst of a dirty sex fantasy while jacking off. Even using the term 'jacking off' didn't sound so ugly with that beautiful context.

"Come on, fuck me….make me cum now, please." Okay, so maybe Jeff wasn't _that _much of a romantic in this area. But for some reason, it reassured Annie more than it grossed her out.

Given his….choice of words at the end, it seemed like he was almost done or wanted to be. Another sign was that he was thrusting his hips up and….literally making love to his hand. Annie's hand grasped her mouth tighter – but not to keep her quiet.

She was pretty speechless anyway, as she was just focused on seeing Jeff drive himself even crazier with thoughts of her. This room was supposed to be for studying, anyway – even if this study session was mainly to memorize Jeff's aroused, soon to explode body. But if she could pay attention to herself, she would have noticed her thighs were closing tighter – and moving up and down themselves.

"Come on, fuck me, come on, come on…." Jeff muttered over and over, with Annie's brain starting to say the same itself. After several more seconds, Jeff sounded like he was muttering the start of Annie's name, but it came out as a grunt instead. His hand rapidly went up and down his erection a few more times before he squeezed it – then he suddenly panicked.

"No, no, not on the clothes!" Jeff called out, which weren't the most exciting words Annie imagined hearing at a….time like this. Nevertheless, he quickly moved to take his pants and underwear down, then he lifted his shirt up. Before Annie could be grossed out at Jeff sitting his bare bottom in his chair, he covered his right hand over his tip and had his left hand hold up his shirt.

As such, Jeff's release was caught by his hand, trying to ensure it wouldn't land on any of his clothing. Annie was momentarily offended that keeping his clothes clean was his priority at that moment, and not her. That was probably just the first thing she should plan to be offended at when the dust settles.

However, as she saw Jeff try desperately to hold onto his penis and keep his release from spraying...not to mention that he wouldn't _stop _releasing….she found herself holding in sounds of _laughter_. Even during this moment, Jeff was still Jeff, and this was one of those times when his clothes obsession was just plan funny.

Of course, he certainly couldn't leave here with his stuff staining his shirt or pants. But he was so into it until the last second, it looked like he wouldn't have noticed if they did stain. Until then, Jeff clearly had nothing on his mind but finishing off….nothing on his mind but the images that would make him finish off. Nothing on his mind but Annie.

Of course, it isn't like he'd admit Annie had _any _effect on him anywhere else. He had to go here after school, close up the study room and live out some study room sex fantasy. Probably to satisfy him so he wouldn't get any crazier thoughts in his mind – like admitting that he had _any_ feelings for her to her or _anyone_. If Annie barged in right now and told him she saw everything, he would _still _deny it to his grave and lock himself in his apartment for weeks. There, he could jack off to her and not let himself give one hoot about what the _real_ Annie wanted.

Then Annie remembered that it might come to that, if she didn't clear out before Jeff _cleaned up_.

Annie took one last look at Jeff catching his breath – and maybe a look at how drenched his fist was. After taking it in for a final time, she carefully took her hand off her mouth and prepared to shut the door quietly. Just before she did, she heard Jeff say one more thing.

"Christ, if only I…."

Once it was clear that this was all Annie would get, she finally closed the door, tiptoed back to her library table, got her stuff and prepared to freak out properly.

To her shock, she didn't scream out loud now that she had the chance. It seemed that all her initial shock and squeamishness had been muffled out already. Now she could jump right to thinking rationally and skip the childish hysteria for once. If ever she was due for that break, this was a pretty good time.

She had already thought about her anger over this, and how Jeff indulged in dirty fantasies rather than tell the truth. How did he expect her to sit next to him in that room again? How could she sit in there _at all _after what she saw in there? At that point, Annie contained herself before the childish hysteria showed up after all.

But how _was _she supposed to feel, being the object of….lust like that? She should be offended that Jeff thought of her that way, as Britta would undoubtedly tell her to be for two hours straight. Annie should not have to take being reduced to a….fun time fantasy, as if that was all she was to Jeff!

And yet Jeff still called her beautiful and not anything dirtier. He certainly wasn't censoring himself, since he thought he was all alone. He got hotter just thinking about her looking at him during sex – and even Annie knew eye contact wasn't really essential for men then. She certainly didn't think Jeff was the kind of man who'd find it essential.

And he said "Christ, if only I…" at the very end. Naturally, he had to be cryptic even then – but with all the evidence, was it _that _crazy to assume he wished it was real? That he _did _wish he could have real sex with her? Annie tried to tell herself that if Jeff really wanted sex, it'd be to do it once and hope it killed any other feelings forever.

But yet again….there were those words, and the way he moaned her name, and that he went to this much trouble for something he could have done at home. Was he _that _crazy for Annie that it wasn't enough to do this at home anymore? God, how many times _did _he do it at home? So many question, so few answers – what a typical problem for Jeff to leave Annie with. Still….Annie felt a bit closer to the real answers than ever before.

Now the problem was what to do about it. Annie was getting better at brushing aside Jeff problems and facing him in public. Yet this was _too _vivid, revealing and….a few other things to put aside like everything else. Should she be more angry or happy about what she saw? If she was angry at how _this _was the only way he could handle his feelings, how should she express it? But if she was happy that Jeff thought of her in _that _way….and with more lust _and _emotion than she thought possible….what to do about it _then_?

Annie didn't know, and it would take a restless night or five to figure it out and come up with a plan.

First things first was that she had to go home; if only because her panties had become….well, damp was the _nice _way to put it.


	2. Staying The Night

Jeff should have known it was all too good to be true.

The universe may have waited two weeks to punish him for his….private study room session, but he knew it'd get around to it eventually. It softened him up by not showing some weird plot twist, like Annie spying on him during his private time. Then it disarmed him totally when he and Annie had no drama or arguments for the next two weeks.

But then the universe lowered the boom by having Annie call and demand to spend the night – on a Friday, no less. It also made Troy and Abed so noisy with their new projects, Annie claimed she had to do her weekend work and spend the night somewhere else – i.e., Jeff's apartment. What's more, she used more tears and quivering voices over the phone than usual until Jeff gave in. She hadn't really had to go _that _far with Jeff lately, yet of course she went back to old tactics _now_.

Doing what he did in the study room was supposed to make things easier with Annie. Jeff figured if he went all out in this one….private act, it would satisfy him enough to not do anything stupid in public. He also trusted himself not to feel guilty over making his….friend into just another fantasy object; especially in the same room they spent hours in every weekday. But he wasn't that much of a jackass anymore – another thing to blame Annie for.

This reduced jackass behavior was biting him even now, since he was actually allowing Annie to spend the night. It couldn't be anything but a disaster in every way – no matter how it ended up. Even if it ended like one of his fantasies, it would still be a disaster before long. Not that he would let it end that way; no matter what Annie tried to do to him.

However, Annie was failing because she _wasn't _trying anything, at least as far as Jeff could see. She arrived in her regular clothes with an overnight bag and a heavy backpack, told him about Troy and Abed's noisy projects in detailed fashion, then left Jeff alone so she could work and study at his kitchen table.

Jeff kept the TV down to give Annie her peace and quiet, then when she finally had free time, she watched TV shows that they could both watch together. What's more, Annie kept her hands to herself and just talked about the shows, school and the group with him.

Jeff wanted to suspect the universe for planning another sneak attack. Yet while the universe was a sadistic bastard, he had to admit that Annie wasn't that cruel. Not everything she did was about Jeff or impossible feelings, as much of a blow as that was to Jeff's ego. And just his ego.

He had to remember that no matter what they were or weren't, they were friends first. On non-sexual tension related matters, Annie was perhaps his favorite friend; often by a wide margin. Talking to her and needling her, and even her needling him, was one of his favorite things to do that involved another person. Of course, thinking that way helped cause more problems sometimes – yet it shouldn't ruin peaceful and friendly nights like this.

Annie even let Jeff take the couch without any trouble, and Jeff refrained from making jokes or comments about Annie taking the bed. Once Annie made sure Jeff got the couch made up, she thanked him again with just a mere thank-you hug. It wasn't as overwhelming as her other hugs, as it was tight without being clingy, and loving without being 'in love.' The fact that Jeff could compare Annie's different hugs was….not worth thinking about while she was in the room.

But Annie then stepped back, took her overnight bag and wished him good night before heading into his room. After closing the door, Jeff shook everything off – a tactic he wished they had master's degrees for. If they did, he would have graduated from Greendale years ahead of schedule.

Yet if he was that good at it, he would go to sleep without any trouble. Then Annie would leave in the morning, Disney face Troy and Abed so they quieted down tomorrow night, and the rest of Jeff's weekend would be quiet too. So Jeff changed into his pajamas and started the first stage of that plan.

However, the couch wasn't as comfortable as his perfect, stylish bed and its hundreds of threads. Adjusting to the difference took about 15 minutes, and it would probably take 15 more to actually sleep. But if he shut his brain off and stopped thinking about it, it should be fine. Not thinking about problems always made them go away for the short term – this much he could always count on. If only that much.

So Jeff began to drift off into dream land. Yet it clearly wasn't working if he imagined a small, girlish moan in his head.

It certainly wasn't working when he heard it a second time. It didn't help that now he suspected it wasn't just in his head.

By the third little but clearly audible coo, he had solved the mystery.

Annie clearly wasn't feeling comfortable in such a large bed, and she was tossing and turning. Well, such an awesome bed wasn't for everyone. Some people were just ill-equipped to handle it, no matter how much they insisted otherwise. Or how much they made others wish they could sometimes.

But since Annie was too stubborn, she would try to ride it out anyway. Jeff gave her a few minutes before she stopped groaning out loud. Then she'd either adjust on her own or try to shut up so she didn't have to come crawling to Jeff – he meant beg him for help – he meant _ask _him for help! Anyway, the important thing was she would quiet down soon and let Jeff sleep.

"Jeff…."

Great, she was calling for help anyway. Well, at least Jeff could rub this in her face – he meant _brag _about this! In her face….

"Oh, Jeff…."

That did not sound like a call for help. It was a call, but….

Now even the groans were starting to sound suspicious. And more frequent. And less like she was tossing and turning in an….uncomfortable way.

With that, Jeff finally opened his eyes and got onto his feet. Before he could rethink that decision, he heard two louder groans from behind his bedroom door. He walked over and intended to knock on the door – until he heard a longer, lower moan. In fact, it was so low and….sultry that Jeff couldn't believe it came from Annie. At least….not the _real-life_ Annie he knew.

Once the shock and….other feelings wore off, Jeff realized he needed to be sneaky about this. He put his hand on the doorknob, turning it slightly to see Annie hadn't locked it. As such, he finished turning it very slowly and then opened the door for the smallest peek inside imaginable.

His left eye peeked inside, only to practically burst into flames in a mini-second.

The beginning of a surprised yell caught into Jeff's throat, until he remembered a scream was the easiest way to get caught. Had he learned _nothing _from Abed's movies?

Then again, why was he thinking about _Abed _when _Annie _was masturbating on _Jeff's _bed covers?

From what his left eye could see – when not widening to Annie-like heights – she had sweatpants down around her knees, and a grey bed shirt still completely on. Her eyes were closed at the moment, but when they opened, they looked directly at the ceiling. They didn't look to her left, where she would likely see Jeff peeking in and then get him arrested and _officially _designated as a pedophile.

But Jeff's brain reminded him that Annie was of legal age now. It was funny how it usually just remembered that on….racy occasions. Plus she was just doing what he did only two weeks ago. Yet that was different…in some way.

"God, _Jeff_…." That didn't help the last argument much at all.

However, _any _coherent thought was having a hard time getting through, as Jeff could more clearly see Annie….inserting a finger between her legs. What's worse/better, her other hand tugged at the bottom of her shirt, making her thankfully/sadly covered chest stick out even further.

This was just not Annie, it couldn't be. This was a dream. _His _Annie wasn't this dirty or depraved or not Disney-fied at all! But then one more coherent thought just _had _to break through after all.

Sadly, it said that Annie was doing some pretty standard masturbating, not being dirty. It then stated that while she was dirty to do it in someone else's room, it was even dirtier to do it in a public study room. And of course, it mouthed off and said Jeff knew long ago that Annie wasn't sexually naïve anymore. She was naïve about how she showed it sometimes, of course, but by herself with no one watching – as far as she knew – she didn't have to be a pro.

However, she was working herself like one, as she started putting….herself in between her rubbing thumb and forefinger. She pulled her shirt down lower and made her breasts stand out further, which made that shirt even eviler.

"Jeff please….put it in." But her mouth – her upper mouth, anyway – was still the No. 1 villain by a fucking _landslide._

While Annie ordered dream Jeff to put his dream 'it' in, real Jeff's 'it' was making its presence very clear. It ordered him to go in there and do what Annie wanted, only for real. But Jeff was still conscious enough to remember that if he did, Annie would throw his bloody corpse out of his own apartment. Or she'd make him finish her off as a last meal before she killed him by wanting to talk.

The bloody corpse theory seemed like the better way to die by comparison – even if the bloodied Jeff didn't get a last meal.

Naturally, Annie poked holes in _that _too, by putting a second finger in her and grabbing her breast at the same time. It didn't help that her eyes were still staring at the ceiling; letting Jeff _finally _see how they looked when she was….well, in heat was the delicate phrase. However it was phrased, Annie's imaginary aroused eyes had _nothing _on reality.

But the effect they had on his real arousal was the same.

Jeff felt lucky to only have sweatpants on, which made his member less painfully trapped and easier to squeeze. He clenched his lips tightly so he didn't groan too loudly at touching himself. Once the initial test was passed, Jeff was tempted to put his hand inside his pants and keep working from there.

Yet that damned brain just wouldn't shut up – which was never a problem during sex stuff until now. It scolded him again for treating Annie like a plaything, when that was not what she was. Jeff rolled his eyes – and not just because Annie was rocking her hips up against her fingers. He wouldn't be this slow to go if someone else was doing this, even in his room. And it was only this way because he saw Annie every day, she was forbidden fruit and there was no way he could see something like this again.

All three counts had to be right. They just _had _to be.

Then again, the longer Jeff debated this, the more he was missing. And from the sound of Annie's higher pitched squeals, there wouldn't be much more to miss.

Annie pumped her fingers faster and began to rub them back and forth against herself. However, her other hand was reaching down to the bedroom floor, while her eyes thankfully still stared up. She then pulled up her overnight bag from the floor and put it on her right side, then briefly turned her back to Jeff. Therefore, as she looked into her bag and kept rubbing herself, Jeff let 50 percent of a moan out when her ass was finally exposed to him.

The other 50 percent could well come out if Annie pulled out what he expected/hoped. But instead, she pulled out a pair of tissues with her left hand. Before Jeff could think that over, Annie rolled back on her back and pumped herself harder with her right hand.

Jeff's attention was back to her fingers, hands, hips, the side of her ass, her bouncing and still sadly covered chest, her somehow still sparkling eyes and the most erotic noises he'd ever heard from a woman. But they were topped by the phrase "Fuck me…..oh _Jeff_…." that Annie called out before she appeared to go overboard.

Yet as she did, Annie took the tissues and used them and her hands to cover up what came out of her. She lifted her hips as well, as Annie was going all out not to get any stains on Jeff's bed. Only Annie could be that thorough to not leave any "evidence" behind.

But on another level, Jeff knew that Annie knew how much he valued his sheets and bed. While Jeff had obviously left far worse messes on them anyway, Annie clearly didn't want to leave her own, since she was a guest and a trusted friend. Indeed, even as she was in the throes of deep release and Jeff fantasies, she made sure her hands and tissues caught all her juices before one drop got on Jeff's bed.

Only Annie could care in such an insane, demented and…..oddly sweet fashion.

And only that would make Jeff forget that Annie actually said "fuck me" right before moaning his name. That was pretty big to overlook….speaking of which….

But first, Jeff saw Annie take her drenched hands and tissues off herself. Once she saw she was dry enough otherwise, she got up and stood on the floor while clenching her wet hands together. She then headed for the bedroom bathroom, which gave Jeff one more quick view of her bare ass before she disappeared.

Now that the coast was clear, Jeff could carefully shut the door again and tiptoe back to his couch. Once there, he rapidly got out of his sweatpants and took his shirt off, getting them away from his soon to explode member. Fortunately he had less valuable sheets on the couch, or he would have worried about sitting _his _bare ass on there and possibly 'leaking' onto the cushions. Hopefully he'd be able to stop himself from leaking on the sheets, yet he somewhat doubted it.

He just knew that he had to finish himself off in a hurry. And as soon as he touched himself, he knew a hurry was what he'd get. So he packed in as many memories of a half naked, masturbating, cursing, Jeff-cooing Annie that he could while he stroked himself rapidly. But it was harder to keep himself from groaning, so he tried to hold his breath and catch his moans in his throat.

As a result, Jeff clenched his teeth so tightly he thought they would shatter. Yet his orgasmic cries somehow got out slowly and quietly enough to avoid detection. However, keeping his semen from dripping onto his legs and sheets was much more difficult. And unlike Annie, Jeff couldn't keep all of his release onto his hand. Even when he put his second hand over his erupting cock, he couldn't catch all his juices – especially since they just kept coming.

He didn't even cum this much in the study room, and he had lasted much longer there. But knowing Annie was right outside and just as excited over him…..it did something to him. She always did _something _to him….

Like jack off to his closest friend in a not-so-private place _again _and look even more like a Dildopolis pervert. But _she _was being a pervert first! But she probably had more romantic thoughts to bring her off – thoughts that the real Jeff just couldn't make come true.

But _she _called for Jeff to fuck her! But it was probably just to make her forget that he really wouldn't. But she clearly knew more about what she was doing if they did! But she probably learned just to please him, and that was probably wrong somehow. But then that made her _not _such an innocent little girl, which he already knew about on some level! But then he was furthering her corruption and putting her further away from the sweet Annie everyone….cared about. But she was _still _sweet and friendly and surprisingly fun tonight before all that, so maybe….

Maybe he needed to wash his own drenched hands and then prepare for only two hours of sleep tonight.

As it turned out, Jeff did get about three hours of sleep, and only a few more boners over the show in his bedroom. When he finally woke up, he noticed his boner was clearly back, although that could still be a morning thing. Fortunately Annie wasn't up yet, so he wouldn't have to practice that excuse.

Jeff fought off the urge to pee, since that would take him into the bedroom. He also avoided getting rid of his erection…..in the other way. He also got a break when he put away his stained sheets in time before Annie emerged from the bedroom. And in one final gift, she was perky and chipper as usual like nothing happened. Since it made sense that Annie would be too perky in the morning, nothing was out of the ordinary there.

With that, Jeff made himself exchange morning small talk with Annie like nothing happened. Once he went over to find some breakfast, he breathed a sigh of relief – the first breath he completely exhaled in hours. He finally found some coffee and cereal, which probably wasn't Annie's brand; but he allowed himself to dream that she wouldn't be staying long anyway.

"I know you saw me pleasuring myself to you last night."

If Jeff could think, he would have been glad that he put down his coffee cup before Annie said that. It would have been more pleasant than the other potential thoughts frozen in limbo.

"Just like I saw you pleasuring yourself to me in the study room."

Normally, Jeff would have been amazed at Annie saying that stuff without blushing or quivering. And he would have been suspicious as to why that was. But he was pretty much in a coma now, even while standing up.

"Now we know we've _both _pleasured ourselves while thinking about each other," Annie summed up, as she sat down at the kitchen table and Jeff only regained enough strength to turn his head. "So where do we go from there?"


	3. The Morning After

Annie breathed more normally than she had expected, as she waited for Jeff's answer. After two weeks of anxiety to get her plan this far, she was starting to get immune to nerves. Of course, one statement from Jeff could still throw her off, like it usually did.

"What….what do you mean, where do we go?" Jeff asked. So he was _still _going to go this route, then. Well, not after all Annie put herself through, he wouldn't.

"I mean that we've done….private acts because of each other, and we both know it. We can't just reset that, can we?" Annie mistakenly asked as a question that Jeff could _still _say yes to.

"How….how did you even know about _my _private act? There's a reason they're called _private, _you know." At least Jeff wasn't denying how this started, but the deflecting tactics were still there. So Annie still had some work to do – which meant she'd have to lead by example.

"I'm going to assume you _didn't _see me work outside the study room before _you_….got to work. I was too busy to notice you too, at least until I heard you call out my name." Witt that, Jeff slipped into his 'ashamed for being a dirty old man' face, which probably wouldn't be helped by the rest of the story – at first.

But Annie had to get it out of the way anyway, so she went on. "I figured out that I had to….make us even….about a few days later. It took me about 10 days to practice doing what I did last night, though. I mean, it took about five days before I made myself…._finish_ in my room while Troy and Abed were outside! Then when I did it the next four days, I figured I was ready to do it with you out there."

"Wait, so you really _planned _last night all along? You entrapped me?" Jeff exclaimed, trying to brush past the entrapment term – and how the movie "Entrapment" had a couple with even greater age differences. But Jeff was more Bond Sean Connery than "Entrapment Sean Connery" while Annie was far more devious than Catherine Zeta-Jones ever could be. Jeff stopped before he wondered if Annie was as bendable as Michael Douglas's future wife was in the movie – and now he had _another_ old man/hot young woman couple to block out.

"Come on, you _really _thought I didn't hear you open the door and breathe funny?" Annie exclaimed. "I was _much _better at keeping my moans quiet, by the way. I'm just glad I kept looking at the ceiling instead of catching you, or I'd have cracked up before I went off!"

Jeff was reeling enough without Annie talking about….these subjects without blushing or stammering. What the hell had he created? Then again, he didn't make her watch, or want her there to watch, or set him up to look even more depraved for revenge! Because _that _was what this had to be!

"So you put yourself on display for me out of _revenge_? Troy and Abed never had a noisy project that drove you out, did they?" Jeff argued.

"I may have oversold how noisy it was," Annie answered. "Don't worry, I didn't tell them _why _I was coming here – I mean, why I wanted to _stay_ here! Abed made some guesses, but even he can't get everything right."

"Good, at least one of us is still sane." Jeff declared. "I mean, I clinched my spot on a dozen sex offender lists, and you finally caught my pervert disease. Lesson learned, okay?"

"You think _that _was the lesson here, Jeff?" Annie protested.

"Even if it wasn't _your _lesson, what else could it be?" Jeff responded. "My mighty Winger made you go from a prude into my dirty fantasy, just to get back at me! And you said it took _two weeks _to get ready for it? That says something about me corrupting you and making you miserable….somewhere."

"Jeff, I know for a _fact _you didn't forget my Dungeons and Dragons routine, my Santa suit or my paintball outfit. They must have rattled around in your fantasies somewhere! If you do remember and you _still _think I'm _that _squeamish about sex, then it's the dumbest lie you've ever told me," Annie reminded. "Granted, masturbating with Troy and Abed in the apartment and then doing it last night was…..challenging. But no matter how nervous or sick or grossed out I was, even with the tissues, I got through it! And _that's _the lesson I was teaching here!"

Annie started to breathe shaky again, since this was the make-or-break speech of the plan. But she was composed enough to at least get started. "Jeff, it wasn't just fantasy sex that got you off in the study room. I _heard _you say all those things about my eyes and beauty and 'if only.' Even I know you don't usually get that sweet when you're finishing yourself! Not if it was only for sex stuff."

Paragraph one looked to be a success, which emboldened Annie going into paragraph two. "You want something more, but you're too scared to actually take it. So you're stopping yourself by doing….stuff like this so you don't do it for real! I know the usual reasons why you don't want it for real….stuff like my age and how I can't handle you or how gross you are, or handle adult relationships in general. Well, I saw you jerking yourself to me in a _very _adult way and I didn't freak out like a child! In fact, I faced some of my old childish sex hang-ups to make us even! What does that tell you?"

"That you changed yourself to be 'more adult' for me. I'm sure regular you and Britta and Shirley can lecture me on why that's wrong. But I already know it should make me guilty because…..well, you're already wonderful the way you are." Okay, Jeff threw Annie off a little bit on that one. But he did help her segway into paragraph three, at least.

"And you're amazing the way you are, too. That's why you shouldn't have to go _this_ far to hide how you feel about me. And you shouldn't think I can't handle you, because I can….even if it's gross stuff like this! If I can go out of my comfort zone to….do that stuff, I can do it for anything else in a relationship! And you already know if there's something I don't know, or some problem I want to solve, I don't rest at _all _until I figure it out! Especially if it's important to me or it involves someone I care about, and you're both those things!"

All right, big finish time….good time to remember that being stubborn part before the nerves get away….

"I know _you_ should be the one trying to win _me _over, and that masturbating doesn't mean we'll work out. But we don't have to handle these things by ourselves…. I mean, we _can _if we have to, but it's easier with someone's help." Annie then got sidetracked when she realized her accidental innuendo. "Not that the things we have to handle are genitals, I mean….well, you know! No wait, you don't….then I meant we _can _handle emotions and relationships and our differences! _Those _things….and the sex things too, but that can come later!"

Annie then stopped herself before correcting herself over the word "come" then managed to get back on script. "The point is, even if there's something you think I can't handle, like your feelings or relationships or….dirtier stuff….I _can_ get through it. And if I can't do it by myself, I know you can help me, like you do with everything else...even most of the uncomfortable stuff. And if _you're _uncomfortable, I can handle it and help out anyway. Maybe pleasing myself in your bed was a…flawed way to show it. But it was the best thing I had for this situation."

Well, there it was. The cards were all on the table, except for one leftover. "I'm not trying to make you commit to me, get over _everything _and want to be with me right now." At least now that Jeff wasn't making a move or saying anything to the contrary. But Annie didn't really expect him to, so she went on as planned. "I just want you to think about it next time….something comes along. And if you have trouble thinking, I'm right here and I'll _try _not to make it worse for you."

Jeff still had no response, leaving Annie to keep to the script as expected. "I'll see you on Monday, Jeff," she wrapped up, glad she had two days off to put herself together. Then maybe when he ignored it and went back to assuring her they were _just _friends, she'd get through the week better.

As Annie already built herself back up and walked past Jeff, her brain and body froze when his hand grasped her arm.

"You know, we're not quite even _yet._ All we proved is that we can…._handle _ourselves. But if you really think we can _handle _each other…." In the past, Annie wouldn't have gotten his innuendo, or what Jeff was actually suggesting. If she did, she would have fainted, freaked out or jumped on him right away.

But once it sunk in and Annie had a few seconds of deep, nervous breathing, she remembered the bigger picture – not _that _kind of bigger – and stated, "Well, if…._that's _all you want, Jeff, I'm afraid I can't help you." she somehow finished without stammering.

"Damnit, I knew I should have led off by saying it _isn't _all I want," Jeff lamented. And it got a little harder in non sexual ways….mostly….for Annie to compose herself after that one.

"Jeff, even if that's true, it's hard – more _difficult _– to believe in this context. It could just be sex stuff talking, or all those times I said handle! How do I know you'll still feel that way once you're not aroused anymore?" Annie nitpicked.

"Well, if I asked you out _first_, you might have thought I did it out of pity, or to make sure you didn't cry! See, these are the confusing, aggravating things I'm no good at! Even a genius like you is going to have trouble!" Jeff exclaimed. "I mean, I asked for us to jerk _each other _off before I said I wanted to….at least _try _for more! That tells you what you're in for right there, doesn't it?"

Jeff was barely shocked that he screwed this up just when he thought he got it right – or was ready to try and get it right. But there was still room for surprise when Annie responded, "Well….let's do that first idea before we try the others, okay?"

This made Jeff keep a close eye on Annie's hands before he made himself talk. "Are you sure? Because now it sounds I want to be with you just to make you touch me. I _didn't_ mean that, but I can't blame you if it _sounds _like it. Not that I-'

"Jeff, I thought _I _was the nervous sex prude here, remember? Look, we're both clearly….backed up from last night and our talk today. Let's…clear our systems now, then we'll have the rest of the weekend to sort out the rest…._if _that's what you really want. I'm sure Troy and Abed will like making loud noises again for two more days. And I'd like to make some too."

Damnit, that just about got him. Plus once Annie saw his pants, she'd see she _really _had him. Well, Jeff never wanted to disappoint Annie – not even in the one area where he did, really. And now that he wanted to try and stop that…

After Annie looked down and started reaching for what she saw, Jeff took her hand and led her to the more comfy couch. No matter how much Annie made herself learn on this subject, Jeff still had some things to teach. But then again, he had to start before she touched him and _he _was the one who discombobulated.

Annie's fingers did some fine work last night, but Jeff probably had a few maneuvers they hadn't tried. He tested it by putting the tips of his fingers between her legs, brushing back and forth oh so delicately. From Annie's coos, it had the intended effect – but he had to halt once Annie's own fingers touched the front of _his _sweatpants.

As Annie traced the shape of his erection, Jeff's hand went just as stiff. Not so much from the stroking, although that _was _quite good. He had to admit that it had….this kind of effect because it was Annie. He then had to concede that no matter what she was doing and how, it was going to have that effect on him. This was the case when they _weren't _touching each other, and now that they were….

With that, Jeff made his fingers move up higher, which made Annie groan long and loud before she traced up his pants too. But Jeff got his fingers in her pants first, then worked on stroking her through her panties – which somewhat helped distract him when she stroked through his underwear. If only barely.

Jeff then sped things along, taking his hand out and signaling that Annie's pants were coming down. Once she lifted herself up and let Jeff take them down, he took his down by himself. Now that their bottoms were exposed, they savored getting a more up close look at what they were packing this time.

Soon, Jeff put his right hand on Annie's bare opening, studying it intensely – especially when he felt Annie grasp his bare erection. They stared at each other's crotches as they started stroking them, adjusting to the feel of stroking someone else this time.

Jeff's heavy breathing only barely drowned out Annie's as they moved their hands faster. But perhaps going faster wasn't the right way to make this last longer. Yet the soft grip of Annie's hand and the painfully slow way Jeff traced his finger inside Annie made going slow risky too.

Foolishly, Jeff took his focus off of Annie's groin and looked up at her face. It was still looking down at his crotch, yet he still saw her studying it so hard, just like a book. He also saw the same arousal from last night, which wouldn't help him last longer. Yet he was losing his ability to care at the moment.

"I need you to look at me, Annie." Jeff somewhat regretted his words, since they were the exact ones he used with fantasy Annie two weeks ago. Real Annie knew that too, and he didn't want her to think he was just living out the fantasy. Even now, a part of Jeff _did _want her to think that and leave more room for denial – but he was annoying enough in regular situations. Now he was downright irritating and Jeff had better things to focus on.

Like Annie's eyes looking right into him during their mutual masturbation.

At that point, Jeff almost repeated another fantasy line – the one about her being so fucking beautiful. Which she was, but quoting his fantasy to say it was too cheesy.

But once it registered that Jeff hadn't even kissed Annie yet, he got cheesy anyway and did just that.

His free hand went on her face and hair while her spare hand went on his waist. Although their hands were pumping faster again, their lips were still moving rather slowly and softly. This contrast even held up once they started using their tongues. Even with Annie's perfect hand churning him out so much better than his own – despite its 25 year head start – Jeff remained stable enough to savor the touch of her lips, tongue, face and hair.

Well, that was the final clincher right there, wasn't it?

Annie was well past any clincher, as Jeff's lips, tongue and hands practically commanded her hips to move up and down. She tightened herself around his right hand, even more so than she had against her own last night. But that was partly for show and to clear her system for today's follow-up talk. This was for a far greater need, as her hips and hand went faster once their lips finally parted.

Even now, a part of Annie did say she was being foolish, and that Jeff would run again once he got off. If he could go far enough to masturbate in the study room, his techniques here might just be more advanced ways of getting off. She already flirted with demeaning herself last night, so falling for this act would be a fitting ending.

But she knew that going in and she went ahead with it anyway – and it was exceeding all expectations so far. Annie took a risk, got through some very awkward moments and situations, and here Jeff was at last. Even if it was a sham, that didn't mean the plan itself was.

In any case, she said she could handle any situation, or learn to do it eventually. So it had to apply to heartbreak as well. And just as Annie said Jeff could count on her for help, she knew she could count on others too. She had Troy and Abed to support her, as they did when she explained her PG-rated version of her plan. It made her feel guiltier about being lewd while they were outside, but that couldn't be helped. In addition, she had Britta, Shirley and even Pierce to pick her up – and come up with Jeff revenge plans if hers fell through.

And if revenge plans _weren't_ necessary….well, it almost made her lose it then and there.

Annie would be fine no matter what – eventually. Yet there was no point thinking about that when she had Jeff's thing in her hand. She was shocked she could pump him and have this inner dialogue all at once. However, now she should focus on doing just one task for once.

Powered by that truth, Annie gripped Jeff's member as softly as she could, yet stroked even faster. After Jeff's moans got louder than ever, she switched up by gripping him harder and stroking slower. Before long, Jeff repeated the same pattern on her as well. Soon their free hands worked to pull their bodies closer, before both their hips thrusted against the occupied hands and they kissed again.

While they were fucking each other's hands, there was probably no time to fuck each other. Yet that was fine, since they were only working on masturbation closure. There would be time for the rest later – and that didn't seem like just a fantasy anymore.

For now, Annie just focused on Jeff's fingers inside her, his lips on hers, his cock throbbing in her hand, and her upcoming first orgasm from someone else's hand. The thought of releasing in _this _apartment for the second time, only from _his _own hand this time, made her impossibly hotter. So did the thought of _him _releasing because of her again, only this time by _her _own hand. "Oh, fuck me….Jeff.…" Annie called out without thinking, and that was that for both of them.

Annie tried to keep her eyes open while she came, knowing Jeff would love that, They were closed about 85 percent of the way, but she steadily opened them up more. Jeff took notice – if only to notice something other than her hand and his coming release. But then he practically went blind as he felt himself go off….and then keep going.

At that, Jeff suddenly realized something. "No, no, not on her!"

Jeff barely got Annie's hand off his erupting cock in time, then covered it with his free hand instead. But it wasn't to stop his juices from getting on his clothes or couch – that battle was long gone. He was doing it so they wouldn't get on _Annie_ or _her_ clothes instead.

However, he was going on sudden instinct, so it didn't completely register yet. Right now, all his attention was on watching them both come – then on watching his last few spurts when she was done.

After several seconds, Jeff took his right hand out of Annie and his left hand off his cock. He clasped them together – two seconds before seeing how he pressed his juices and Annie's against each other too. This was probably some profound hidden metaphor, but Jeff could only see the juices now. By the time he noticed the stains on his lower shirt, pants and couch, Annie was already laughing over his hands.

As gross as sex stuff was to Annie a few years ago, she had learned not to be so squeamish – obviously. Now the sight of her and Jeff's releases mixed together in his hands was making her laugh. It was absurd that Jeff had both hands covered in the stuff, that he clapped them together – and that it even got that far in the first place. Yet the last part was absurd in the good, relieving way, which helped make Annie laugh even louder.

"That's right, laugh it up," Jeff pouted as he held his clasped hands up. "Once you get a job, your first paycheck is going to pay me back for my dry cleaning bill. Just know that going in."

"Too bad I'm one of Britta's 99 percent, so you'll probably wait a while," Annie got out before laughing harder. She did get out a few "I'm sorry"'s to show she wasn't laughing _at _Jeff. But he had already gone to wash his hands – with his pants still around his ankles. Yet the little grunt she did hear sounded suspiciously like a chuckle.

He was obviously going to change, and Annie briefly wondered if she should watch – but spying on him a second time probably wouldn't pay off as well. Abed's rules about inferior sequels probably applied too. Besides, the grossness of sitting on a cushion with….stains was starting to sink in. So Annie got up to clean herself off, then went back to the kitchen table.

When Jeff returned fully dressed up, Annie waited for him to say anything. Once he didn't, Annie figured that the silent, deflective Jeff snuck back up during his post-sex haze. She gave it a few moments before planning to take her leave and let them recover until Monday. "So….I guess I can go get changed, then?"Annie asked when those moments were up.

This represented Jeff's last chance to try and get free and clear. Yet that last session, and all it symbolized….was too exhausting for him to think up another lie. Maybe it'd be like that even if he wasn't exhausted – though it didn't make a difference anymore. But he would at least have fun with this first.

They could have _fun _in an even hotter way than they did on the couch. Yet after that sleepless night and that draining couch time, even Jeff had to recharge. Besides, they had a whole weekend to cross that off – only if Annie kept it on the table. However, he knew she wanted, needed and deserved deeper promises right now.

"Well, I _had_ to change, but you're clean. And we don't have to go to lunch for another few hours, so you got time," Jeff blindsided her.

"When did lunch get into this?" Annie investigated.

"Oh, sorry. I don't know the protocol in Troy and Abed country, but people usually eat lunch at noon. It's a few hours before noon, so we're eating breakfast first, right here. But I don't have any lunch foods, so we'll need to go outside then, and in nicer clothes than pajamas. As cute as yours are, there is a time, place and location for them. Don't worry, you're a new immigrant to Jeff-merica, you'll learn the lingo in time."

Annie was unsure if Jeff's wise-acre commentary was promising or not. "Is….there a Jeff-merica to English translator that can help me?" she tried to play along.

"Right….well, I had to speak Annie lingo sometime," Jeff sighed. "Annie, I usually send women on their way after sex, or stuff close to _sex _sex. Doing something different is out of my comfort zone….but getting out of there has been a winning strategy so far. So we can keep it up by eating breakfast here, lunch outside, and then do whatever you want the rest of the weekend…whether it's talking or other stuff. After that, we'll probably need a week of rest before I can take you to dinner. But whatever schedule you can handle is fine."

Before Annie officially got giddy, she figured it'd be better to keep playing for now. After all, it seemed they had a whole weekend to talk and straighten the rest out. She probably needed something in her belly first, though. "Well, I can handle breakfast better with….actual breakfast. I'm sure that's a universal language in any country."

Jeff groaned his first non-sexual groan of the last 12 hours, since he did forget to put out breakfast. Yet Annie giggled and got up herself. "No, I'll find something. I'm a guest worker, I should pull my weight if I'm going to get that green card!" Annie briefly thought he saw Jeff's her-smile before turning around to look for cereal.

_Now _she could get carried away with romantic possibilities, even after the dirty stuff they had done. Perhaps if they had time, Annie could ask Jeff about the specific fantasy he used in the study room – and if it was workable. But that was probably third or fourth date material. After all, she still had _some _standards left.

Meanwhile, outside Jeff's apartment door, Abed had _just _taken his hand off of Troy's gaping mouth. It had been holding in a shriek ever since they came into the halls seven minutes ago – and overheard the tail end of Jeff and Annie's little 'study session.' They came by to check on Annie, figuring her plans with Jeff had reached a climax – but even Abed didn't anticipate it being literal. Not until May sweeps, anyway.

"All right Troy, we've officially filled the old 'friends overhear comical, dirty sex stuff' cliché. I'm surprised it hasn't been used more in our adventures, actually. But we filled the quota for this season, and they sound like they're good with their clothes back on, so we can go," Abed reasoned.

"Yeah…..you sure we don't need more research and super sex hearing?" Troy asked while still in a trance, as his jaw was only slightly closed now.

"No, accidentally spying on sexual activities never pays off in the long run," Abed assured as he finally led a frozen Troy away.

At least there was a 50/50 chance Troy would recover before Annie came home on Monday afternoon; maybe 20/80 for him acting normally Monday morning in the study room. Yet Abed figured Jeff and Annie would severely upstage Troy that morning anyway.


End file.
